


Lord Of Shadows

by lisachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Oreste si acquatta nell'ombra per stanare il maligno.Suo fratello Cipo lo giudica.Le umane non comprendono.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Lord Of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Vabbè \o\ La follia ormai imperversa.
> 
> Scritta per il COWT #10, W6, M1, prompt: "shadow".

Facendo attenzione a non essere scoperto, Oreste si acquatta nell’ombra. È ancora piccolo e i suoi movimenti sono un po’ goffi, spesso gli capita di spaventarsi per qualsiasi rumore e, quando succede, sente improvvisamente un bisogno spasmodico di correre e si lancia ad una velocità e con una mancanza di coordinazione tali che per qualche secondo corre da fermo prima di riuscire effettivamente a partire, ma è intenzionato a non farsi fermare da niente di tutto ciò.

Il maligno è in agguato, e lui deve sconfiggerlo. Le sciocche umane si fidano di lui – hanno messo nelle sue zampe tonde il loro futuro, e lui deve assicurarsi che entrambe siano sane e salve, altrimenti chi gli darà i suoi crocchini?

Non certo il Cipo. Al Cipo non interessa se lui mangia. Al Cipo in realtà alle volte non interessa nemmeno se lui vive o muore. Il Cipo è un gatto adulto e pertanto è pigro, non corre da fermo, lui, quando scatta sembra volare, e le sue doti atletiche sarebbero rilevanti, con quelle zampe lunghe che si ritrova, se solo volesse metterle a frutto.

E invece a lui del maligno non interessa, lui neanche lo vede. È per questo motivo che dev’essere Oreste a fare la guardia.

“Ma si può sapere cosa stai facendo?” borbotta il Cipo, guardandolo dalla sedia sulla quale sta appallottolato. La sua voce giunge così inaspettata che Oreste, dalla sorpresa, solleva il sedere e drizza la coda, che si trasforma immediatamente in uno scovolino, gonfiandosi tutta.

“Sssh!” risponde Oreste, “Non lo vedi? È nascosto dietro la montagna bianca in quella stanza.”

“Quello è l’ingresso,” precisa il Cipo, inarcando le sopracciglia, “E quella non è una montagna ma un tavolo. E non c’è niente nascosto lì.”

“Come fai a non vederlo?!” miagola Oreste, sconvolto, “Con quegli occhietti a punto!”

“Occhietti a punto?”

“A punto! Puntevoli!”

“Puntiformi, semmai.”

“Quello che è! Il maligno è lì. Io lo stanerò.”

“Tu non stanerai proprio un bel niente. Ti fa paura pure la tua ombra.”

“Non ricordarmi quel momento di grave imbarazzo, per favore.”

“La tua vita è tutto un susseguirsi di momenti di grave imbarazzo, micino.”

“E non chiamarmi micino!” protesta Oreste, saltellando su tutte e quattro le zampette tese, “Sei un monello!”

Il Cipo rotea gli occhi e poi sbadiglia sonoramente, voltandosi a dargli le spalle. “Fa’ un po’ come credi,” borbotta, tornando a dormire.

Oreste sbuffa. Torna a fissare l’ombra. Il maligno è lì, può vederlo. Ecco, ora lo assalterà. Si prepara. Si acquatta rasente al pavimento. Solleva la zampetta anteriore sinistra. Ondeggia il sedere per darsi la carica e poi…

“Ah, ecco dov’era finita la lampada a forma di micio,” dice l’umana Panda, chinandosi a raccogliere un oggetto da dietro la montagna bianca, “Chi l’ha fatta cadere?”

L’umana Non Panda, seduta al computer a scrivere da ore, scrolla le spalle. “L’avrà fatta cadere Orino,” risponde.

Oreste, sconcertato, spalanca le fauci. Come osa! Come osa incolpare lui! Lui, che voleva salvarle entrambe! Anche se probabilmente è vero che la lampada a forma di micio deve essere caduta là dietro durante una delle sue epiche lotte senza quartiere con il Cipo.

“Ah, e quando pensavamo di raccoglierla?” domanda retoricamente l’umana Panda, rimettendo la lampada al suo posto mentre fissa con disappunto l’umana Non Panda.

La quale scrolla ancora le spalle, sempre più immersa nella sua storia. “Prima o poi gli cresceranno i pollici e potrà raccogliere gli oggetti da solo,” dice senza dare troppo peso alla sua risposta.

“Liz!” urla l’umana Panda, sbattendo un piede per terra, “Devi imparare a raccogliere la roba da terra quando uno dei tuoi stupidi gatti la fa cadere!”

Oreste arretra, ormai ferito nell’orgoglio. Un’umana lo incolpa di cose che non ha mai fatto – almeno non volontariamente – l’altra lo chiama addirittura _stupido gatto_. Nessuna delle due merita protezione.

Oltraggiato, si arrampica sulla sedia accanto al Cipo e si accoccola sulla sua testa. “Faccio le nanne, adesso,” borbotta.

Il Cipo apre solo un occhio. “Finita la caccia?” domanda ironicamente, “O per meglio dire, mai cominciata?”

“Ti metto il sedere sulla faccia,” conclude Oreste, che per oggi decide di sentirsi esonerato dal rispettare chiunque non sia se stesso. E, così dicendo, appoggia il sedere sul muso del Cipo, che, assonnato, si limita a sbuffare e tornare a dormire.


End file.
